Résumé Camille, article de Grondin
Trafic, ascenseurs, files d’attente, les occasions de trouver le temps long se multiplient souvent dans une journée. Parmi les stratégies utilisées couramment pour que ces périodes paraissent plus courtes, la musique occupe une place de choix. Mais est-elle vraiment efficace? La perception subjective du temps qui passe est centrale dans les pensées et les comportements humains (Coren, S., Ward, L. & Enns, J. 2004). Actuellement, il existe un débat qui divise les spécialistes au sujet de la perception du temps. Certains prétendent que l’humain dispose d’une horloge interne en argumentant que ce système est basé sur des processus cognitifs (théorie du changement de et l’effort, par exemple) (Coren, S., Ward, L. & Enns, J. 2004). Les neurosciences apportent tant qu’à elles un éclairage différent à ce domaine d’étude. Le cervelet, les cortex pariétaux et temporaux, l’aire motrice supplémentaire ainsi que les ganglions de la base aurait un rôle important à jouer dans l’estimation du temps (Grondin, 2001). Pourtant, selon Grondin (2001), de tels mécanismes semblent questionnables étant donné les inconstances dans la fraction de Weber pour le temps et le fait que les gens ont tendance à segmenter les longs intervalles de temps. Quelque soit la théorie explicative retenue, les études sur la perception temporale vérifient généralement la capacité d’un système d’estimation du temps de se rapprocher le plus possible de la durée réelle alors que les conditions de mesure sont manipulées. Selon Coren, S., Ward, L. & Enns, J. (2004), l’estimation de la durée est «notre perception de combien de temps passe entre deux événements». Le contexte entourant un individu fera inévitablement varier sa réponse à une demande d’estimation de temps. Par exemple, Selon Chebat, Gélinas-Chebat et Filiatrault (1993), la perception subjective du temps est influencée par les effets combinés d’un stimulus visuel et de la musique. Quant à eux, Guéguen et Jacob (2002) se sont intéressés à l’estimation du temps lors de l’attente d’un service au téléphone et sont arrivés à la conclusion que la musique mène à une sous-estimation du laps de temps en comparaison avec une situation contrôle sans musique dans laquelle le temps est surestimé. Aussi, selon Young, L. & Cordes, S. (2012), les émotions ont un effet direct modulé par l’état d’éveil de la personne sur les processus d’estimation du temps. En effet, lors de situations émotionnelles autres que neutres, les gens tendent à surestimer les durées. La présente étude a donc pour objectif de mesurer l’influence de la musique sur la perception d’un laps de temps réel de deux minutes et trente secondes. Considérant les travaux cités précédemment et en accord avec Guéguen et Jacob (2002), l’hypothèse de recherche est que la durée estimée d’une période d’attente est plus courte en présence qu’en absence de musique. Discussion La présente étude avait pour but d’étudier la relation entre l’écoute de musique et la perception du temps. L’hypothèse formulée proposait une perception du temps plus courte chez les sujets qui patientent en écoutant de la musique par rapport à la condition sans stimulis sonore. Les résultats montrent une différence entre les variables, mais qui n’est pas assez marquée pour être significativement considérable. L’hypothèse ne peut donc pas être confirmée puisque les résultats ne sont tout simplement pas concluants. Bien que les résultats des études déjà réalisées sur le sujet tendent vers des résultats différents, la présente étude ne peut être efficacement comparée en raison de certaines caractéristiques de l’étude même qui divergent des autres. En effet, le domaine de recherche de la perception du temps s’est davantage concentré sur des intervalles de temps très courts (de 100 millisecondes à quelques secondes) alors que les intervalles plus longs ont typiquement été laissés au domaine de la recherche animale. L’estimation du temps rétrospectivement est fortement associée à la mémoire du sujet, et comme la présente étude n’a pas comme objectif de vérifier cette variable, l’estimation du temps prospective est utilisée. Par contre, la majorité des études recensées qui utilisent la méthode prospective observent le traitement de l’information des participants pour des intervalles n’excédant pas quelques secondes alors que les intervalles plus longs sont étudiés grâce à la méthode rétrospective (faisant davantage appel à la mémoire) (Grondin, 2011). Aussi, considérant les nombreuses restrictions entourant cette étude (de temps et monétaire en particulier), il est impossible de considérer toutes les variables pouvant influencer les résultats. Entre autres, l’humeur des participants, leur environnement physique lors de l’étude, la période de la journée durant laquelle l’expérience est effectuée ainsi que les attentes des participants sont des facteurs qui ne peuvent être contrôlés. La variable des attentes des participants fait référence au faut que, malgré l’incertitude scientifique par rapport aux résultats sur le sujet et aux causes de ceux-ci, la différence dans la perception du temps selon les stimulis sonores est habituellement perçue par la population générale comme une évidence. En effet, plusieurs lieux ou situations d’attente sont accompagnés de musique dans le but non camouflé de diminuer l’attente, ce qui peut fortement créer un biais pour le sujet lors de l’étude. Une faiblesse de l'étude qui aurait pu être contrôlée est la population étudiée, qui aurait pu être restreinte considérant le faible nombre de participants. L'échantillon aurait été ainsi plus représentatif de la population. Aussi, le matériel utilisé pour effectuer le stimulis sonore pouvait varier d'un sujet à l'autre pour la qualité sonore ainsi que pour le volume sonore (dB) puisque l'outil utilisé n'était pas le même. Le type de stimulis sonore était donc le même, mais certaines variables de ce stimulis aurait pû être plus efficacement standardisées. Les résultats de cette étude, bien que non significatifs, portent à croire que l’influence de la musique sur la perception du temps, si elle peut être scientifiquement significative, ne provient pas de la musique elle-même, mais bien des attitudes qu’elle favorise chez l’individu. Ayant été abordé précédament, ce point permet d’orienter une recherche future sur les causes autres que la musique qui pourraient influencer la perception du temps. Ainsi, une meilleure compréhension des procédés influençant l’individu pourra être atteindre. Des variables comme la raison de l’attente, l’environnement physique et les émotions ressenties par le sujet durant l’estimation d’une période de temps pourraient être des pistes intéressantes. Méthode La méthode de l’estimation verbale est utilisée dans la présente étude. Elle consiste à présenter un stimulus auditif à un participant et à lui demander d’en estimer la durée en secondes ou en minutes. (Grondin) RÉFÉRENCES Chebat, J., Gélinas-Chebat, C., et Filiatrault, P., (1993). Interactive effects of musical and visual cues on time perception: an application on waiting lines in banks. Perceptual and motor skills, 77, 995-1020. Coren, S., Ward, L. & Enns, J. (2004). Sensation and Perception. University of British Columbia: John Wiley & Sons. P. 346 Guéguen, N. et Jacob, C. (2002). The influence of music on temporal perceptions in an on-hold waiting situation. Psychology of music, 30, 210-214 Grondin, S. (2010). Timing and time perception: A review of recent behavioral and neuroscience findings and theoretical directions. Attention, Perception &Psychophysics, 72'','' 561-582. Young, L. & Cordes, S. (2012). Time and number under the influence of emotion, Visual Cognition, 20:9, 1048-1051 ----